The invention relates to load handling with a load handling apparatus.
Handling a load with a gantry crane requires that the hoist trolley be precisely positioned above the load. Cameras are typically used in the positioning. Positioning is especially demanding when using long containers, in which case the positioning may need to be repeated several times and even in a situation where a container grapple has been lowered close to the container for picking it up.